Cell's Courtship
by Genro
Summary: After the events described in "Cell Forever", Cell and Jade are trying to settle down to a normal life. Will they be able to admit their love to one another? Read and find out.
1.

Cell's Courtship: Chapter 1  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
Jade, sitting on a table next to Dr. Gero, looked up at her creator. Dr. Gero meanwhile was ranting and raving about how dissapointed he was of her performance that day. Earlier he had commanded her to destroy Northern City, which Jade had refused to do. And because of this, Gero had locked Jade up in his laboratory for the past few days.  
"Jade!! Are you finally ready to do what I tell you to do!" Gero screamed at her.  
"I....I'm sorry...I just can't do the things you ask..." Jade replied cowering in front of her creator.  
"Well then I guess I'll just have to scrap you, and start on something new!" threatened Dr. Gero, placing his hand on a lever, on a machine nearbye.  
"Please....let me live. I'll try really hard next time....I promise!" wimpered Jade, as she knew what Dr. Gero would do to her if she didn't obey.  
"With an attitude like that! You will never be what I want you to be. I guess I'll just have to start on project Cell." said Dr. Gero casually, as he pulled the lever as if it were no big deal. Meanwhile Jade's tortured screams could be heard, as he growth process had been reversed, and she was painfully reverting to her larvae form.  
In Jade's mind, the last thing she remembered was uttering in her mind the name which she hated the most. The name that had sealed her fate...  
"Cell....."  
The next time she was consious was when she saw a lady staring back at her through her tube. Though she was unable to show signs of life, she could hear and see everything that was going on around her. Then came that one faithful day.  
"Mom...what is this thing?" asked Cell as he walked up to the green tube.  
"I guess you could say thats you sister." replied Bulma as she continued typing away at her computer.   
Ever since that day, Cell had become fascinated with the creature in the tube. And he found himself talking to it on a daily basis. Meanwhile in the tube, Jade only wished to free herself so she could destory this creature. This creature which had made Dr. Gero destroy her.  
Though this all changed one day, as Cell came in for one of his daily visits. Though unlike other times, which he would just talk about general things, he seemed severly depressed.  
"Jade....I just don't understand myself anymore. Everybody hates me. I mean they look at me, and all they see is a monster. Lately I've been starting to think maybe I shouldn't of been born at all. I wish....there was somebody who could understand me..." lamented Cell as he placed a hand on her tube. Then he said the thing that had changed her mind about him, and had transformed her hate, into pity, and then.....into love.  
"I really wish you were here..."  
******  
Jade woke up suddenly in a heavy sweat as she looked around the room.  
"Only a dream...." she said to herself softly. She continued to look around her room, her lonely room. The night before she had been the happiest she had ever been in a long time. It was the first time she was truelly able to make Cell's wish come true, and be there for him.But alas, almost all other times their hearts seemed so far apart. Cell was right when he said everyone was uneasy about them. The only ones who seemed to treat him and Jade like normal people were their mother, as well as Goku and Gohan. Chichi of course didn't approve of Gohan hanging around with such a "freak" or so she called him. Since she like the others couldn't see past his exterior.  
She layed back down on her bed, constantly reassuring herself that she would never be scrapped again. But her thoughts weren't on that fact, actually she seemed to forgotten about the whole nightmare all together. Right now all she could think about was Cell. But this fact also really made her angry. She did not want to put her faith in anything, she had learned this the hard way when she had put her faith in Dr. Gero. And look what he did to her. Her angered thoughts soon tired her out, and she fell back into a deep sleep.  
That next morning Jade awoke to hear a knock on her door.  
"Who is it?" she managed to mumble as she sleepily awoke from her bed.  
"It's me Cell." came the reply.  
"C..come in." she managed to stutter, her heart skipping a beat when she heard his name. Cell stepped in, and his physical appearence surprised her very much. Cell like her had gotten rid of the odd looking head piece on his head, and black, spikey hair like her's stuck out of the top. Though unlike her's it was much shorter and didn't fall down to his neck. Other then that, he looked the same as he always did.  
"Jade....breakfast is ready." said Cell shakily, noticing that either Jade wasn't wearing anything at all, or that just the bed sheets had covered up a very low cut night gown. Jade realizing this fact at the same time, and pulled the sheets up to her chin.  
"I'll...be...right there." she said sharing his embarrasment.  
"Could you please get out...." she said in a half stern voice. Which Cell hastily obeyed and zoomed out as fast as he could. Though afterwards, she made a promise to herself that she would apologize to him for this.  
Uknown to most people, Jade and Cell both had the ability to take off the green locust like armor when they reached their perfect forms. Though neither them tended to do it much, since they sorta felt naked if they were wearing anything that didn't cover their entire body.  
Jade stepped out of her room, wearing her usual armor, when she realized that it was incrediblly hot, and she wished that she had something different to wear. And being a person who has never gone shopping, she didn't.  
She walked towards the main building in Kami's lookout to see that everyone else was already outside eating breakfast. Many were wearing skimpy clothing because of the heat, everyone that is except for Cell, who was wearing his armor as well. Most of them were trying to ignore Goku's atrocious eating habits, evident that they all kept their eyes glued to the table.  
As Jade sat down across from Cell, she noticed that Goku was trying to choke out some words..  
"So Cell, I didn't know you had hair?" he said as if making small talk.  
"Yeah....well that headpiece helps me channel Ki better, but its also rather uncomfortable. So I would rather not wear it all the time." replied Cell sorta embarrased, not liking to talk about himself.  
Jade slowly and uneventfully ate her food, casually glancing over to Cell. While Cell was doing pretty much the same thing. Everyone seemed to be noticing the odd feeling between the two, but didn't say anything. That is except for Goku.  
"Hey you guys what's the matter? You two should be happy. Thanks to you, the androids are gone and we don't have to worry about the world being destroyed anymore." he said happily.  
Cell basically nodded a "yeah", then whispered something into Goku's ear, which he then nodded. After doing this Cell got up and left the table, walking somewhere out of their sight. Jade, trying not to look to obvious said that she was done, and that she was going to look around. Though of course everyone but Goku knew what she where she was really going.  
As she walked into the interior of Kami's place she saw Cell standing near the Hyperbolic time chamber. He spoke out loud almost knowing that she was coming up next to her.  
"Goku said that he would take me into the time chamber with him today. He wanted me to help him learn some of the other's fighting techniques, and he would teach me how to become a better fighter over all." he spoke as if he had some sort of regret.  
"Is that so.....well I hope you learn a lot in there." she said trying to sound cheerful, but she had really wanted to see a bit more of him. But as things were going, their very first normal day living would be disrupted by more fighting.  
"I hope you have fun fighting." continued Jade coldly, pivoting on her heel and walking away from him. Cell tried to follow after her feeling really badly, when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Goku's.  
"C'mon Cell, its time that you really learn how to fight." Goku said simply leading Cell into the chamber.  
"But..." Cell started.  
"No buts. This is the real thing now. You have to learn how to use a fighting technique of your own. So you don't have to copy others. Besides with Vegita around your going to have to be strong." Goku interrupted as he led him into the chamber. The doors starting to close behind them. The last thing Cell saw was Jade. Her back was turned away from him, but her head was facing him, her eyes looking like she was about to cry.  
"I'm sorry...." he managed to whisper as the doors closed and he could no longer see her anymore.  
"I hate you...." Jade whispered to herself.  
"You know how I feel. But you don't care...your just like the others. I hate you so much Cell!" She yelled to everyone, and stomped off to her room. Leaving the others who were just out the door puzzled at what she could of meant.  
"This is....not good." thought Bulma to herself as she looked at the dimishing figure of Jade worriedly...  
  
To be Continued 


	2. 

Cell's Courtship: Chapter 2  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
Cell fell down in pain. Goku was learning quickly, and before he knew it, not only did he have to exert his full strength when fighting him, he had to use a strategy. Cell and Goku had been practising in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for about 3 months now. Goku had learned how to counter almost all of Cell's moves, and Cell was on his way to what Goku called a Super Saiyan. Goku kept telling him that because he had Saiyan cells in him, he would be able to do it.   
Cell took another crushing blow to the stomach, and found himself starting to struggle to get up. Goku told him that he would only be spending 6 months in here with him, the other 6 he would be spending with his son. But in just 3 months Goku had increased his fighting skills so much. And ever since Cell's armor had become so beat up it was un-usable. Cell was forced to wear an extra set of Goku's clothing, which lowered Cell's ability to take the hits Goku was dishing out.  
Cell stood up and performed a three hit combo on Goku. His first real retalliation in a long while. But Goku simply blocked all 3.  
"Goku? How did you get so powerful so quickly?" Cell asked in astounishment, not believing how much Goku had improved. When he had gotten in here, he could hardly keep up with Cell, and now Cell couldn't even win fights anymore.  
"I dunno. I guess I'm just a fast learner. Plus I can tell that you don't have your mind completely here. You'll never become a super saiyan if you don't focus." Goku replied.  
An image of Jade flashed in Cell's mind, and he tried to block it out. So that he may focus on his fighting, and improve as Goku did.  
"Now c'mon Cell. I know you have it in you. Let's see what you're really capable of." Goku said calmly. And once again the two fighters went at it.  
Back in the real world.  
Jade was lying in her bed, as she had been for a few hours now. She had been revelling in anger caused by Cell, and her bitterness was increasing. Suddenly a knock came at the door.  
"Jade?" came what sounded like Gohan's voice.  
"Yes Gohan? The door's open, you can come in." she replied.  
"Oh thank you." he said and slowly walked into the room.  
"What did you want Gohan....?" Jade tried to ask happily, but her voice crackled a bit, probably since she had been crying a little.  
Gohan walked closer to her, and stood at the edge of her bed, and looked down.  
"I don't know exactly how to say this. But I saw you and Cell before he went in the time chamber with my dad. Even though I'm just a kid, I know stuff about this sorta thing." Gohan said and then looked up.  
"I know you're mad at Cell for going in that chamber. But you must realize that he is doing it so in the future he will be able to protect you. Your a lot like my mom, she hates it when my dad fights. But he doesn't fight because he liked violence. He fights because he knows that its his job to protect the people he cares for. And I'm sure Cell is thinking the same thing. So please, don't be so hard on him." Gohan said, sounding very adult for his age.  
Jade was taken abake by this bold statement. She had always looked at fighting as such a one sided thing. Then it dawned on her that she had been a hypocrite this entire time. She had wanted Cell to fight the androids because the androids were evil. But she condemned Cell's private battles because she believe they were meaningless. But she realized that Gohan was right. Cell was training so he could fight off any evil that would apporach this world.   
"Your right Gohan." Jade said standing up.  
"How did a kid like you get to be so smart?" she asked walking closer to him.  
"I don't know. Maybe its my mom's influence. C'mon lets go to the chamber. Their half year should be up very soon. And besides I'm going in with my dad the second Cell gets out." said Gohan, and started leading her towards the chamber.  
Just as the two got there, the doors flew open and a figure stepped out. When Gohan first looked he was sure it was his dad. By the basic outline he could see through the white smoke the chamber emitted. But as the smoke subsided he realized that it wasn't....it was Cell! Cell stood there, wearing Goku's normal orange clothing. His hair was now that of a super saiyan, and glowed a steady yellow, as it stuck out every which way. His clothes were torn and very worn in. Actually he looked a lot like Goku now, except for the white skin, and the green locust like head band under his hair.  
Jade stood there, her mouth slightly hanging open as she looked at him. What should she do? apologize? Hug him? She didn't know. Though she didn't have time to think as she saw Cell starting to open his mouth.  
"Jade do you know where mom is? I need her to fix my armor." he asked bluntly. After which Jade face faulted, hoping for something much more dramatic.  
A second later Goku walked out and motioned Gohan to come in with him. Gohan, meanwhile was still staring at the change in Cell. But after a few moments, Gohan walked into the chamber with his father. And the doors closed behind them.  
Cell, realizing he had been sorta rude motioned Jade to follow him. And after walking a short distance, the two stopped in a secluded corner of Kami's lookout.  
"Jade....I wanted to tell you that I was so....." Cell started before Jade but a finger to his lips.  
"Nah uh, I'm the one who is sorry Cell. I keep forgetting your fighting to protect people, not to hurt people. And as long as your motives are just. Then I have no right to be mad at you." she said pulling the finger away from his mouth.  
He could feel his face heating up slightly, not expecting such a reaction out of her. He tried to think of something to do or say, when his eyes looked down slightly and noticed that she, like him had gotten rid of her armor. She now wore a lavender tank top, and a rather skimpy pair of shorts.  
"Where did you get the clothes?" Cell asked lamely, trying to back away from her. Feeling uncomfortable by her closeness.  
"Oh these? Mom lended them to me, do they look good on me?" she replied, moving a little closer, blocking his ability to get away. For she knew that if she was going to get anywhere she would have to take the initiative.  
"Yeah...they look great..." Cell tried to stutter, hoping that she didnt' notice that his eyes had sorta been travelling up and down her body.  
"Do they now?" whispered Jade quietly as she wrapped her arms around him. Since even in her anger, deep down she had really missed seeing him today.  
"Mm hm...." Cell whispered back and instinctly leaned down. Their lips now millimeters apart.  
"Hey Cell!! Looks like your about to get lucky!!" yelled Oolong as he passed by.  
They both turned a bright red and backed away from each other.  
"We weren't doing anything!" retored Cell trying to save his dignity.  
"Sure you weren't..." replied Oolong sarcasticlly.  
"Well I guess I'll leave you two kids alone." he continued and started to walk off, knowing that he had already spoiled the moment. And was quite happy with himself for doing so. The two of them meanwhile were making silent curses that they had been interruped.  
"I think I'll go ask mom to fix my armor." stuttered Cell, now in an awkward moment.  
"I'll see you around." he continued and then quickly walked away, his face still a bright red.  
Jade meanwhile stood there, having still sorta been in the moment. Then suddenly the realization came to her about what had just happened. Elsewhere, everyone in Kami's lookout could here a scream followed by a crash echoing through the walls.  
"What was that?" Bulma questioned Cell, looking up from fixing his armor.  
"Don't worry mom....it was nothing." said Cell nervously.  
Oolong on the other hand had been instructed by a few of the others to stay away from Jade for a little while. At least until she had a chance to cool down.  
Later that night, Jade layed down in her bed. She felt a litle bit better now, since most of her frustration have been let out on a unsuspecting wall. She then looked down at herself, seeing that she was wearing the nightgown that her mother had given to her.  
"I like how cool these make me feel. But I wish I didn't always feel so naked when wearing these sorta things." Jade thought to herself while looking down. Her thoughts then lingered to what had happened that afternoon.  
"I wonder what he was thinking.....maybe he does like me after all." she thought happily to herself, her only negative thoughts floating towards Oolong for interrupting them.  
"Argh...we were so close. I know we would of kissed if it weren't for that stupid pig. But I won't give up. Tomorrow....tomorrow I will have Cell tell me how he feels about me. Whethere he likes it or not." she happily thought to herself. A smile spreading across her face, as she thought about how nice it would be if he did.  
Meanwhile in Cell's room.  
"I don't know what came over me. I never felt that way before. Yeah, I know I missed her a lot in the time chamber. And I wanted to so badly...." Cell thought to himself. Cell was lying on his bed, his thoughts becoming slightly random, as he kept moving from one idea to the next.  
"Yeah she seemd to want to. Or maybe I just imagined it. Stupid Pig.....if he hadn't. Argh what am I thinking, she couldn't of. Could she? It just felt so right. Maybe I do care for her. Maybe I do...." he started thinking in his mind, gulping, suddenly realizing something.  
"Maybe I do love her"  
  
To be Continued. 


	3. 

Cell's Courtship: Chapter 3  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
Goku's eyes moved back and forth as he watched Cell pace around the room. Cell on the other hand was realizing that Goku was not exactly the right person to be talking about such matters with.  
"I just don't know how I should tell her." Cell lamented.  
"Have you tried giving her a gift?" Goku responded, actually showing signs of intelligence.  
"A gift? A gift! Thats great. What could I get her?" Cell asked getting a little more positive about Goku's abilities.  
"You could get her food." Goku said sorta thinking about the idea.  
"No no no. Girls don't like food, you like food!" he yelled slapping his forehead. He was about to continue asking Goku questions, when he noticed that Goku was gone from him seat. Goku, meanwhile had gone off to raid the fridge.  
Elsewhere.  
"Ouch! Jeez mom, not so hard." as Jade struggled against Bulma's lethal comb.  
"Oh stop it Jade. You have such beutiful hair, and it could be even better if you just took care of it sometimes. I mean look at all these split ends." Bulma said, finally being able to talk to her "daughter" about something that she knew about.  
"Oh please mom. I was just going to tell him how I feel, its not like I'm going to ask him to marry me." she said sorta lingering on the thought.  
"Oh you can never tell...." replied Bulma trailing off. Which left Jade wondering what she exactly could of meant by it. After about a half hour of grooming, Bulma stepped away from her daughter.  
"There. You look gorgeous." she said smiling at the vast improvement.  
"Are you sure I look ok in this. I would rather just wear my normal armor." said Jade as she looked at her new clothing. Bulma had dressed her in a rather tight fitting green tank top, paired with another pair of skimpy shorts.  
"Mom? Do I really look good in these. Its just when I'm not wearing my armor I just...."  
"Feel so naked. I know, I know. You've told me a million times. And if I know anything about boys, its that sometimes you have give them something nice to look at, or else they won't notice you at all.  
Jade turned towards the mirror to look at herself. She admitted that she did look...different. Its just she had never actually tried to look cute. At least thats what her mother said she was aiming for.  
"Ahhh, don't touch your face to much. You'll smudge your makeup." Bulma cried seeing that Jade was trying to wipe some of it off. After another half hour of final preperations. Jade walked out of her room, looking like a normal human being, other then the white skin of course.  
Meanwhile on the other side of Kami's lookout a similar exchange had gone on between Cell and Krillin, who had told him that what he was wearing was the latest look. Cell now wore a simple combination of jeans and a faded t-shirt.  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked tugging at his shirt.  
"Sure I'm sure, now go out there and win one for the home team." Krillin replied using one of his corny phrases.  
Krillin had told Cell just to act casual and wait outside of Kami's lookout. Which Cell did quite well, though he wasn't very good at acting casual. And soon found himself practising simple fighting moves while waiting for Jade to show up. At least he was told she was going to show up.  
Jade walked out the door of Kami's place and her heart jumped when she noticed Cell in the distance. But sank noticing that he was only practising his fighting techniques.  
Cell, caught up in his training didn't notice her until she had walked right up next to him. And when he did, one of his punches went astray and hit a tree. He found himself shaking lightly as he was frozen in his position staring at her. It was the first time he, or anybody had actually seen her "prettied up". He stared at her lips as they were beginning to move, and he wondered what sweet words would come out of them.  
"Uh Cell.....the tree." she said pointing.   
Cell caught up in his revery finally turned just to late to see the tree he punched earlier crashing down on his head. Which he made a little show of pain by jumping up and down, holding his head. Jade reacted to this and giggled, until she saw him regain his composure. And she, like him before found herself staring at him. Since the last time she had seen him without his armor was when he came out of the time chamber. And at the time he was looking worse for ware. But now, he was actually a stunning example of a man.  
Cell suddenly whipped out a small bouquet of flowers which she hadn't noticed until now.  
"Here....I got these for you...." he managed to stutter as she took the flowers merrily. Her heart filled with happiness as she sniffed them gently, but her nose wrinkled as she found the flowers smelled horrible.  
"Gah...where did you get these?" she said holding the flowers away from her.  
"Uh around here I think." he said realizing that she had not like his gift. But Jade quickly retaliated, not going to let this ruin her plan.  
"Don't worry about it, its the thought that counts." she said and quickly placed the flowers down beside her. She then grabbed his hand and led him to the edge of the lookout, sitting down, letting her feet hang over the edge.  
"Come sit with me." she said motioning with her hand. He was about to oblige but he suddenly for some reason lost his footing and fell right over the edge of the lookout.  
"Cell!!" Jade cried out in surprise as he dissapeared from site, she slowly began to panic, and was preparing to go after him. When of course he came floating back up, forgetting that he had the ability to fly.  
"Sorry about that." Cell said utterly embarrased as he landed beside her and sat down.  
"Don't worry about it." she said smiling, still not allowing their time to be spoiled.   
The rest of the day after that went about as horrible as it could go. Cell found himself either tripping over his two feet, babbling over nothing lacking anything to say, and breaking the table at the restaurant they had gone to. Causing the food to go everywhere. And when they had gotten home afterwards, Cell was walking alone, leaving Jade utterly perturbed about the horrid evening.  
When Jade finally did catch up with Cell she found him leaning against a railing near the pond, throwing small pebbles in. As she approaches, she could here him mumbling curses to himself. Jade slowly made her way toward him and sat down without asking.  
"Cell?" she questioned, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned towards her, looking totally despaired.  
"Jade.....before you say anything I want to apologize for today. For the tree incident, and falling off the lookout, and ruining dinner...." he started saying rapidly trying to go over all that went wrong. He would of continued further if Jade had not placed a finger on his lips.  
"I'll say it again, don't worry about." she whispered and propped herself up so that she was leaning over the railing looking at the lake next to him. Occasionally Cell would look at her distant eyes and despair that he had ruined his chance for them to only be looking at him. Though at that exact moment Jade turned her head to return his gaze, and Cell could feel himself start to panic.  
Suddenly Cell felt some unknown force push him on his back, and he stumbled forward right into Jade, knocking her on her back. And when he came to his senses he realized he was lying directly on top of her, both of them looking directly into each others eyes. Before Cell had time to consider his options the same uknown force pushed his face down onto hers. And for the very time, their lips met.  
Cell felt nothing but happiness as he realized that Jade was accepting the kiss, and had wrapped her arms around his back. After they parted for breath, Cell stood up holding Jade and they stood there once again staring at each other. But this time no force was needed as the two leaned towards each other interlocking into another passionate kiss.  
A short distance away two people were walking away from the scene.  
"Do you really think it was ok that I did that lord Yamcha." said Puar as she floated near him.  
"Of course. Dont' worry, he'll be thanking me someday. Besides I owe him one for destroying the androids ya know." Yamcha said happily as he and Puar walked away from the two. Meanwhile, Jade and Cell were still together, under the moonlight, inerlocked in a kiss.....  
  
To be Continued  
  



	4. 

Cell's Courtship: Chapter 4  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
Jade sat by her bed brushing her hair, a bright smile on her face. She had never felt this good in a long time, for she and Cell had shared their first kiss that night. She giggled like a child just thinking about it and layed down on her bed. For a moment she glanced next to her carressing the sheets with her hand, wishing that the spot had been occupied by her beloved. She smiled again as she layed down, falling into a gentle sleep.  
After a very peaceful night Jade awoke feeling better then ever before. After getting dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and simple yellow tank to, she looked down at herself.  
"Look at me. I'm dressing like a normal person now. Maybe I'm on my way to dressing casually all the time." she said glancing at her armor in the corner, having been unworn in a few days. It did feel weird to her, that armor was a part of her after all. Though even so she was in to of a good mood to worry about it. She quickly exited her room and started an immediate search for Cell.   
"Hey mom, have you seen Cell?" Jade asked her mother as she walked into the lab, having unsuccessfully located him on her own.  
"No I'm sorry Jade, I haven't seen him all morning." she replied, looking up from her computer.  
"Oh...." she replied sadly wondering where he could of gotten to.  
After another half-hour or so of searching, Jade was beginning to become desperate. No one seemed to know where Cell was. Since whenever she asked everyone just replied with a "No, sorry haven't seen him around." And now she was becoming quite panicky. Her search had become frantic and ridiculous as she checked under rugs and in flower pots.  
"Cell?! Cell?! Where are you?!" she cried out in utter frustration as she slumped into a little corner. Her misery causing her to hug her knees to her chest.   
"Cell! Damn you! How could you do this to me. Especially after what happened last night." she lamented to herself, trying to control her emotions. Just then Bulma walked by, seeing her daughter crumpled up in a corner on the floor.  
"Jade? What's wrong?" she said walking up to her, and looking down.  
"Its Cell....I can't find him anywhere. I can't believe that jerk left without telling me. Or worse! What if something happened to him!" she said, shivering at the thought of Cell dissapearing, and that it may of not been by his own choice.  
"Your being ridiculous Jade. Cell can take care of himself. I'm sure....."   
"I have to find him. He might be hurt, or in danger. I have to find him." interruped Jade as she quickly stood up, and began walking off.  
"Jade wait!" called Bulma after her, but by that time Jade had already walked out the door.   
Jade walked quickly to the edge of the lookout, ready to fly down to earth and find Cell no matter what. But as she reached the edge she jumped back as a figure landed in front of her. It was Cell. She stood there in silence hardly believing it was him, but she was sure of it. For Cell was wearing his normal green armor.  
"Jade? What are you doing at the edge of the lookout? I thought...." Cell started no realizing the intensity of the situation, but before he could finish Jade had grabbed onto him in a death hold. And after a few moments started pounding his chest.  
"Idiot! How could you leave me alone like that!?" Jade said lightly crying as her heart was filled with anger and happiness. He looked down sympathetically, not really understanding that what he had done was wrong.  
"I went to get you these." Cell said holding a bouquet of red roses next to her, which she had not noticed before. She just looked at them.  
"I'm sorry that I got back so late. Nobody would sell them to me, I guess I shouldn't of worn my armor ya know. But one guy said....mmm mmm mmm" Cell started but was interrupted as Jade had given him such a kiss that it almost caused him to tople right over the edge. And she continued giving him kiss after kiss for a long while, not wanting to let him go, feeling that if she did, he might leave again. Cell simply responded by brushing his hand through her hair.  
"Sorry Jade, I wan't really thinking. I just wanted to make up for yesterday, and that nasty set of flowers I gave you." he said with a warm smile on her face. Jade on the other hand felt like she could explode with happiness, this scene to her was right out of a movie. Even better because it was real. She hastily took the flowers from him, and smelled them with happiness in her eyes, as she savored the lovely scent they had.  
"Thank you Cell. Thank you so very much." she said then immediately latched onto him again. Though this time he was ready for her and simply lifted her off her feet, holding her. One hand under her knees, the other hand craddling her back. This did nothing more then please her even more, to the extent that she didn't even notice that she had dropped the flowers. Her body had become numb with tingliness.  
"But really, I don't care about flowers. I just want you to stay here.....with me." she said softly leaning agains his chest, listening to his heart beat. Cell just lowered his head and closed his eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I promise that I will never leave without telling you again." he said softly.  
"No!" she half yelled as she looked up at him.  
"You will never leave period, unless you take me with you." she continued sternly, with a playful look of determination on her face. Which he just smiled at her.  
"Of course. Your right. But you do know that I had to buy you the flowers ya know." he said looking her dead in the eye.  
"Wh...why is that." she replied getting entranced by his eyes.  
"Because it was the only way I thought of to say that I love you." he replied with a small smile curling his lips.  
"And I wanted you to know how much you mean to....mmm mmm mmm." Cell started once again getting cut off by Jade's passionate kisses, though these ones did make him stumble a bit. Half because of how passionate they were, and half because his legs just didn't seem to be working right.  
Cell know layed on the ground, looking up at Jade as she sat on his upper torso, kneeling with one leg on each side of him.  
"I forgot to tell you something to." she said as she pulled him up to her face.  
"I love you t....mmm mmm mmm." Jade started as it was her turn to be interrupted by Cell's kisses.  
Nearbye a few eyes were watching the two.  
"Wow how long have those to been going at it?" asked Yamcha  
"Don't they need air?" asked Puar, looking up to Yamcah. Krillin was also there, but his mind was elsewhere. And both Puar and Yamcha soon figured out what he was thinking about as they heard him mumble the word 18.  
"So thinking about trying that with that android, huh?" said Yamcha with a sly look, as he nudged Krillin in the side.  
"What? No...uh I mean. I don't know...she just um....well...." Krillin stumbled over his words realizing he had been caught. Suddenly they noticed another prescense near them.  
"Hey you two! Get a room!" yelled Oolong as he passed by in front of the three. They all froze in horror as they saw Cell and Jade looking straight at them. Both having very angry looks in their eyes.  
"Oolong....I don't think you should of done that." said Krillin fearing for his life.  
"Oh please, I know what I'm doing. You guys are to....." but before Oolong could finish he was being dragged away from Yamcha. Oolong was wondering what that was for, before he saw a very angry Jade following them at a fast pace.  
"HENTAI!!! PERVERTS!! IDIOTS!!!" Jade screamed as she continued chasing them through Kami's lookout.  
"And I thought she was supposed to be a pacifist." thought Cell to himself as he walked to where he saw them heading, thinking that he ought to save his friends from Jade's wrath.   
BOOOOM  
"Did you hear something Goku?" asked Chichi, turning to her husband.  
"Nope." replied Goku stuffing yet another ham into his mouth.  
"I told those guys they shouldn't mess with her." said Gohan looking up from his homework, speaking to no one.  
"What was that Gohan?" asked Chichi turning from the sink to face him.  
"I said...uhh I better get back to my homework." Gohan grinned as he turned back towards his work, smiling to himself. Chichi on the other hand was making a mental note in her head.  
"Must get home quickly, this place is one big bad influence for Gohan."  
Meanwhile Jade was once again curled up next to Cell, and Cell was holding her possesively, which she didn't mind at all. She felt the best she had ever felt, since now all her frustration had been taken out on the others. And she felt completely at peace in Cell's arms.   
At the same time they turned their gaze from the small pond which they had been seated in front of to each other.  
"I really do love you." Cell said to her, having now come to terms with his true feelings for her.  
"And I love you even more." replied Jade, as she leaned up, letting their lips meet once again.  
  
To be Continued.  
  
  



	5. Cell's Courtship: Chapter 5

Cell's Courtship: Chapter 4  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
It had been 4 months since Jade and Cell had admitted their love for each other. Goku and family had moved back home. While Bulma and her family had moved to capsule corps, which of course included Jade and Cell. Though their mother always made sure to keep the two apart, knowing what to much closeness might lead to.   
"I hate you! I hate you! I never want to see you again! Get out of here!"  
"But I still love you...."  
"Well maybe you should've of thought about that before you cheated on me! Now get out!" and with that she slammed the door on him.  
Bulma walked by the room and peered into the room to see what was going on.  
"Jade what are you doing in here?" she asked after hearing some loud voices.   
"Nothin much." replied Jade as she looked up from the TV. She like usual had gone back to wearing her green armor, even though her mother was against this idea.  
"Oh I was just surprised. I usually don't see you watching tv." stated Bulma staring at her.  
"Yeah I know. Its just that I have to keep my mind occupied. I've just been so excited lately." she said smiling, as she stood up.  
"And why is that?" Bulma asked curiously.  
"Because, after a lot of hints over the past week or so. I think Cell is going to pop the question!" cried Jade, giggling like a little girl.  
"Really?! You think so?!" Bulma said moving over to her daughter, in utter astounishment. Jade just replied with a few furious nods before she glanced at the clock.  
"Oh no. He said he was going to take me out to dinner tonight. He said he got us reservations at a fine restaurent." she mused to herself as she slowly started to panic. Then she looked down at herself.  
"Ahh! I can't wear my armor to a fine restaurant. I gotta change! I hope I have something nice to wear!" Jade cried in a quick succesion of words as she dashed out of the living room, heading towards her own to change. Leaving Bulma with her thoughts of the marriage, which she had already started planning out in her head.  
Meanwhile, Cell was flying in the air, also wearing his usual armor, back to Capsul Corp. His eyes kept glancing down to something he had closed within his fist.  
"How am I going to go about this. Its going to be so hard with all those people around. Sometimes I wish I could just get rid of them the easy way, but Jade would not approve of that. Besides I'd like to think I've changed a little bit in the past few months. But still that doesn't answer my problem. How the heck will I be able to get up the courage? I wonder if she's expecting this? What if she isn't, and is taken completely off gaurd!? What if she says no?! What if she says yes!?" thought Cell, his thoughts going from a plan of action to frantic worries within his mind on this very important evening.  
Back at Capsule Corp. Jade had finished getting ready and looked stunning. She was now wearing a black dress that came up to about her mid thigh. The material used to make it was covered with small rhine stones, which made the dress glitter as she walked. Upon her face she wore dark makeup, and along with her black hair, her basic look gave an odd contrast of black and white with her skin.   
She stepped confidently out of her room and walked to her mother's.  
"So...how do I look?" she asked, biting her lip. Bulma glanced up at her, and went a bit wide eyed.  
"Did you really do that all by yourself Jade? You look....you look....beutiful." replied Bulma as she sat up and walked over to her. To make sure it was really her daughter. She lifted baby Trunx, which she nestled in her arms up towards her.  
"See her Trunx, she and her brother are getting married. Yes they are, yes they are." she said in a cute baby voice, then thought to herself.   
"I guess we shouldn't be calling you two brother and sister anymore. It sounds to weird. We'll probably be calling you husband and wife very soon." she mused to herself smiling. All this did was change Jade's white skin red, as she blushed furiously.  
"Mom...he didn't ask me anything yet." she stuttered, trying not to loose herself in the same giddiness that her mother exerted. At that moment a knock was heard on the front door, which sent Jade into a panic.  
"Oh my god. He's here!" she almost yelped as she went through a mental checklist, to make sure she had everything. And with that she walked towards the door, crossing her fingers in front of her mom before opening it.   
On the other side of the door, stood Cell. He also had gotten rid of his armor and was now wearing a simple, but sharp black suit. Which like her black dress, made a interesting contrast with his skin.  
"Hey there, you look beutiful tonight." he managed to stutter as his eyes travelled up the length of her body, while he fiddled with the box containing the ring in his pocket.  
"Thank you, you look wonderful to." she replied with a smile, trying to hold in her happiness  
"Shall we get going." said Cell simply giving her an "after you" gesture. She nodded and walked past him, giving one last look at her mother as she walked out the door.   
Meanwhile Bulma was still playing with Trunx.  
"If everything goes as planned, then maybe soon you'll have a playmate Trunx." she said outloud happily, letting so many possibilities run through her head.  
Cell and Jade, using Cell's instant transmission tecnique which he had learned from Goku, transported straight to the restaurant. Cell looked around for a sec, a little hesitant, before Jade grabbed his arm and led him inside. After showing the waiter his reservation, they were led to their seats and prompted to sit down. Jade noticed Cell's nervousness, but only thought happier thoughts, hoping it was for the reason she hoped it was for.  
The dinner had gone by un-eventfully, they had proceeded with mindless chit-chat. And nothing of real importance had really come up. The only thing that was interesting at all was the fact that Jade kept noticing Cell fingering something in his pocket. And she found herself eating quickly to give him a chance to ask her the question earlier.   
Cell of course noticed this, and hoped it meant what he thought it meant. Though he ate more slowly, not really ever being the type to show a lot of emotion. But after a short while, Cell had evidently eaten everything on his plate. Leaving only one thing to do. Jade, seeing that he had finished found herself staring at him, waiting for him to say something.  
"So uh....did you like...dinner." he managed to stutter.  
"Yeah, it was good." Jade replied, annoyed by more small talk.  
Tired of formalities, Cell stood up suddenly and was prepared to say something. Jade watched him almost frozen in anticipation. The moment though was broken when a man bumped into Cell causing him stand there awkwardly, as he watched the many quickly hurry away. But as he looked down to Jade, his confidence returned, so he pulled out the ring.   
"Jade, this is something I have to ask you." he managed to say, showing her his palm.  
"What?" she basically said, looking at his empty hand. About that same time he looked at his hand as well.  
"Huh? What happened to it?! I just had it a second ago?!" cried Cell, making a scene in the resturant as he frantically searched through his coat. At that point Jade saw the man that had bumped into Cell hastily running out of the restaurant.  
"Hey that guys got my ring!!" she yelled and stood up.  
"Your ring?" he asked surprised, looking at her. She replied with a small smirk, and preceeded to run out of the restaurant. Cell was about to follow her, when the waiter stood in his way.  
"Sir? The bill?"   
"Uh...yeah...." he muttered as he pulled out his wallet quickly and stuffed a wad of bills on the table.  
"Keep the change!" was the last thing that was heard as he ran out of the restaurant after Jade and the thief.  
Meanwhile, the theif was running as fast as he could, seeing a mad woman running after him. Jade on the other hand was having trouble keeping up with him, since she couldn't run in a dress and high heels. The thief took his first opportunity to duck into one of the alley ways, out of her line of vision.  
Jade, seeing that she had lost him, but refusing to give up, slowly made her way past each alleyway, checking them all to make sure he wasn't there. Though when she walked into one of the longer ones, and was searching inside a trashcan, two eyes appeared behind her. And suddenly the theif dashed at her with a knife extended. Which she only managed to catch a glimpse of before she heart a cracking sound.  
She turned around to see Cell standing in front of her. The knife having hit right into his chest, but of course cracking, not being able to even come close to piercing Cell's skin. Though it did manage to tear his suit, and really REALLY piss him off.  
"You tried to kill her." Cell muttered with a dangerous tone.  
"I was...uh just trying to make some money. Ya know how it is." stuttered the thief as he backed away slightly.  
"The ring. Give it to me." Cell said once again coldly.  
"Yeah sure buddy. Take it." said the thief throwing him the ring, hoping that he may let him go.  
"Once again. You tried to kill....MY FIANCEE!!" Cell screamed, his calm voice broken with a crackle of energy that caused his clothes to rip, and to make the theif start begging for his life. Cell took a deadly step towards him, but was held back. He turned around to see Jade.  
"Don't hurt him." she stated looking down.  
"Jade?" he asked, mixed with anger and wonderment of what she meant.  
"Let me." she said simply buy evily as she looked up with a glint in her eye. The next thing the thief knew he was being thrown very high into the air. And the last thing he saw was the beutiful city scape, before he landed in a nearbye lake.  
Meanwhile, Jade was panting.  
"Thats what you get for ruining the most important moment in my life!!" she yelled triumphantly. She then turned back to Cell.  
"So you had a question to ask me?" she said smiling.  
He glanced at her. Her hair was a mess, her makeup smeared, a shoe missing, her dress torn. But strangely enough, she looked just perfect to him. So he kneeled down, and dusted off the ring case which he had taken back from the thief.  
"Jade. Will you marry me." he stated simply looking up at her.  
In a sudden burst of pent up emotion she replied by tackle hugging him onto the pavement, something she had not done in a very long time. And continously kissed him over and over again. And after she had finally calmed herself down he looked at her.  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
So the two sat there, laughing and holding one another. From a passerbye's point of view, they looked like bums off the street. Both having very decrepit clothing, both dirty and torn. But to someone who would looked closer, they would see something different. They would see a young couple in love, and soon to be married.....  
  
To be Continued.  



	6. Cell's Courtship: Chapter 6

Cell's Courtship: Chapter 6  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
Cell flew down to the ground hard, making a large crater as he impacted. He cursed to himself that he had been so careless to let that last attack come through. Goku on the other hand was looking much better then Cell, as he landed a few feet away from him.  
"Give up yet Cell?" asked Goku, in which Cell detected a hint of mockery.  
"Never!! Special Beam Cannon!" Cell yelled firing off Piccolo's attack while still sitting on the ground. Goku jumped out of the way easily, but was met with a swift kick from Cell, which caused him to fall back.  
"Hehe, not so confident now eh Goku?" Cell laughed with obvious mockery.   
"Not bad Cell. I guess its time to get serious." replied Goku, charging at him. Immediately the two started fighting at lightning speed, moving faster then anybody could possibly imagine. And when the two became visible again, they both looked slightly beaten and panting.  
"Not bad Goku. But did you think I was going to be defeated that easily." Cell said with a snicker.  
"Unless you forgetten, you yourself taught me how to become a super saiyan." And with that Cell's usually black hair turned golden, and his now green eyes stared at Goku, who was slightly stunned. But before Goku could react, he found himself being flung straight at the ground. After which Cell stared down at him laughing.   
"Poor Goku, when will you realize that you are outclassed in this battle. I will always be victo......" started Cell, that is until he was violently hit in the back unexpectingly.  
"What?!" he managed to stutter as he saw Gohan floating there.  
"So you thought you would be able to win that easily Cell." said Gohan floating down to help his dad up.  
"Well if you think your so powerful how bout a little tag team." said Goku, as he stood up with his son's help.  
"Fine by me." mused Cell as he landed on the ground, noticing the stance Goku and Gohan were taking. Therefore he copied their stance, charging all his energy into his palm.  
"KA....ME.....HA....ME.....HAAAAA!!!" all three screamed in unison as Gohan and Goku's beam collided with Cell's. Both fought for dominance for a short time. But in the end both fizzled out, and left the 3 fighters staring at each other. Cell was especially angry that he was unable to overpower these two. But before he had more time to think he saw Gohan charging at him.  
"Gohan! What do you think you're doing?" came Chichi's voice. Her voice causing Gohan to lose his cocentration, and slam head first into Cell, after which they both fell over.  
"And you Cell. How could you think of fighting on the eve of our wedding!" came Jade's voice as she walked up next to Chichi. The next thing Gohan knew, he was being dragged away from Cell by his mother.   
"Goku! How can you encourage such behavior in our son. Fighting on the eve of Cell's wedding! I can't think of something worse!" screamed Chichi as she passed by Goku, who looked slightly embarrased.  
"But wasn't there a fight just before our wedding?" asked Goku dumbly.  
"Don't even try it. Now come on you two!" she yelled one more time, and dragged both of them inside Kami's place by their arms.  
Meanwhile Cell was still lying on the ground, his mind still caught up in the battle. But slowly the gold in his hair faded, as he saw Jade hovering over him.  
"I can't believe you Cell. Fighting on the eve of our wedding. Its disgraceful." Jade said as she helped Cell up, very annoyed.  
"I know I'm sorry. I have no other way to get rid of my nervousness." he said as he looked down.  
"Oh I know that your always going to be a fighter. And I guess I'll just have to get used to that." continued Jade trying to cheer him up as she led him inside.  
"Now c'mon its getting late, and we have a big day tomorrow." she cooed as she thought about it happily. And with one last kiss goodnight, the two went off to seperate rooms for the last time.  
  
The wedding was to be done early the next morning, and the second Jade woke up and looked at the clock she flipped out.  
"OH NO! The wedding is in just 2 hours. How could I of overslept!" she yelled, quickly getting out of bed and running around frantically trying to figure out what to do.  
"So your finally up." said Bulma, peeking into the room.  
"Well just don't run around like an idiot. We have to get you ready." Bulma said, and walked into the room, closing the door behind her.  
Meanwhile in Cell's room a similar occurence was going on.  
"Argh! I can't believe I let myself sleep in. Jade was right, fighting all day yesterday was not a good idea. It must of tired me out more then I thought." Cell growled rubbing his hands through his hair in anguish.  
"Hey Cell? Are you ready yet?" said Krillin as he knocked on the door, already wearing a white tux.  
"Uh....almost." replied Cell trying to calm himself down and do things rationally.  
"Well hurry up. You guys need to be at the chapel in an hour ya know." said Krillin, his footsteps could be heard echoing down the hallway as he walked away.  
An hour later, both Cell and Jade were in limos heading towards the chapel. Krillin and Yamcha in the the limo with Cell. And all the rest in the limo with Jade.  
"Uh do I really have to wear this thing?" asked Goku, as he fiddled with his tux.  
"Yes! This is a wedding. Do you want to look like a bum!" Chichi cried back. Gohan looked like he was about to comment about his tux as well, before his mother gave him a glare that would kill a lesser man.  
At the other end of the Limo sat Jade, Bulma, and Bulma's mother and father.  
"Oh don't you look gorgeous in my old wedding dress." commented Bulma's mother lookin at Jade, as she sat in the shadows very quiet.  
"Yeah I agree, you look great Jade." added Bulma looking at her.  
"Thank you..." whispered Jade, her mind on other things at the moment.  
Meanwhile in the other limo, Yamcha and Krillin were trying to give tips to Cell about how to act at the wedding, while Cell made the final adjustments to his tux.  
"Remember Cell that you have to walk up the aisle and wait at the front, until Jade gets there. Then you let the priest say some stuff, and then put the ring on Jade." said Krillin.  
"Man your lucky. Cuz after that you get to kiss Jade, almost makes me jealous." said Yamcha with a laugh, which Cell gave a menacing glare at him in return.  
"I said almost makes me jealous.....almost." added Yamcha, fearing for his life for a second.  
The rest of the ride for both parties went as planned. Everyone arrived at the chapel on time. And soon everyone was in their seats and the music began to play. Cell stood nervously at the end of the aisle waiting for his turn to go. He had chosen Krillin to be his best man, for the simple reason that Krillin seemed to know what he was doing, and Goku would probably mess it up. Soon Cell walked out wearing a very nice looking black tux. The vest underneath was both black and blue, though mostly blue. The two colors though were clashing with the green head band he permantly wore around his head. Though he of course didn't care about such things. As he reached the front, he turned back and waited for Jade to come forth.  
After a short percession, finally he said Jade walking beside her mother. And he went a little wide eyed when he saw her. Jade was a vision, she wore a formal white wedding gown. The shoulders of the dress fanned out into three segments, giving the apearence that he shoulders were much broader then they actually were. Though the material used to make them could be slightly seen through, showing her actualy shoulders through them. The same material was used on the upper chest area of her dress, making it just slightly revealing, but not at all improper. The designs on the dress were kept to a minimum, only small flower patterns were seens around the west, and along the collar line of the dress. The last thing to make the dress complete was the veil she wore over her head, obscuring her face from eveyone. Somewhere in the audince, Bulma's mother could be heard starting to tear up as she watched her pass.  
After Jade got up to the altar, Cell sorta stared at her for a moment, then they turned to the priest. And after saying a long speech the Priest asked them the fateful question.  
"Do you Cell take this woman to be your wife?" the priest asked.  
"I do." he replied with a show of confidence.  
"And do you Jade take Cell to be your husband." the priest asked again.  
"I do." came a whisper from behind the veil. Almost as if Jade couldn't speak any louder, fearing she may burst out into tears.  
"The ring please." said the priest. And at that moment, Gohan walked merrily up to the alter. A stupid grin on his face.  
"Here ya go." he said looking at the two. And after each slipped the the rings on each others fingers, the Priest said the last words that would make everything official.  
"With the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the priest said with a smile. Cell pulled up the veil and was taken abake by how she looked. She for the third time in her life, was wearing makeup. Though it didn't look very good this time, since it was obvious that she had been crying, since her mascara was smudged. This worried Cell slightly, but he felt better seeing that she was smiling.   
Cell leaned down to kiss her, but before her could kiss her, she kissed him. As if she had all of a sudden burst out in a surge of emotion. And Cell, caught up in the happiness and suddeness of the moment, found himself starting to stumble. And that didn't last long, cuz after stumbliing a few steps, Cell fell backwards hard, taking Jade with him. And even though he tried to grab onto something, all he managed to do was pull down a nearbye curtain. And from those who remember the moment, all heck ran loose after that. The curtain had fallen onto Krillin, who then, not being able to see, stumbled into the altar. Which then after, the altar smashed into some tables set around the front of the chapel. And after a few more crashes, the scene had settled into the disaster area that it was.  
Everyone stared in disbelief at the scene in front of them. But their mood shifted when they saw Jade and Cell. Which for some reason were laughing to themselves as they stood up from the wreckage. As was everyone who had been caught up in it. And after awhile, this set off the entire Chapel, and everyone was laughing, that was except for Goku.  
"I wonder what's so funny." Goku thought to himself, then he turned around and saw the buffet still intact.  
"I guess everyone is really happy that the food is ok." he though wondering when they were going to eat. Then turned back to the uproar that had possesed the chapel  
"People are weird."  
  
The End (Maybe)  
  
To be Continued in my next fanfic: "Next Generation"  
  
(Ok everyone. I need your help here. I've had some people ask me to do a lemon of Cell and Jade's wedding night. The thing is I don't want to upset anybody so I want to know your opinion. Especially those who have supported me the most. So I want to know what you think about the matter. Email me at Starwind9484@aol.com. I wanna know if you think I should write a lemon for the next chapter. So tell me what you think.) 


End file.
